Screw It
by FH96
Summary: Spin-off of 7x22. Gibbs needs a bourbon...Reviews and critiques please!


**A/N: Hi :0) I hope you thoroughly enjoy this fic. Although it didn't take that long to write, I felt the cliffhanger left at the end of this ep could have been laid elsewhere...anyways! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I owns nothings :( Mark Harmon and Bellisario (? whatever his name is) do. **

**P.S. Please review if you can :) reviews make me feel happy...like Abby when she gets a kiss on the cheek or a Caf-Pow! from Gibbs ;0)**

* * *

"_Tell me I'm wrong! Tell me that I made a mistake…with the ballistics or-"_

"_No." That no felt so sour in his mouth. "No, I can't say that."_

"_Then," the sadness in her eyes was almost too painful as he watched her continue, "tell me how much I've been like a daughter to you, and how much you love me."_

_Abby's head nodded, as if she felt secure with that request. He held back the urge, once again, to tell her everything. Instead, he replied, eyebrows raised, "Will that help?"_

_Abby sighed, dejected._

"_No," her voice quivered as she attempted to withhold a wave of tears, "what I want to know, Gibbs," the Goth's gaze scared him, the lump in his throat continuing to rise, "is if…you're going to…love me. No matter what."_

_Abby bit her lip, feeling the sting of those words come out. Gibbs sat back for a minute, taking in what Abby had just asked him. He _did _love her. He knew that for sure. But was he willing to confess that to her? _Hell_ no._

_

* * *

_"Gibbs?"

Abby looked at Leroy, perplexed. His stare was focused and centered on the wrench he held in his hand. His fingers fiddled involuntarily with the metal, and his eyes squeezed shut. _Can't get yourself out of this one, Gibbs._

"Yeah, Abbs?"

He suddenly looked up at Abby, biting his lip.

"Are you going to answer me?"

The question was left in the open. Gibbs never replied. Abby gave him one defeated glance as she made her way back up the stairs that led to his basement. The door was shut quietly, and Gibbs was then left to ponder what had just occurred. Shaking his head, he picked up a bottle of bourbon that was sitting on his craftsman desk. He took a swig before heading back to his measurements for the boat.

"Screw it," Gibbs muttered. He slammed the bottle on his desk, rubbing his temple and looking at the clock._ 10:14. You better call her; strike while she's weak probie._

Gibbs shook his head. _How is confessing my love to her going to help?_ He rested his head in the crook between his thumb and index finger, looking down through the darkness at his knees. He chewed his tongue, deep in thought.

Suddenly, Gibbs stood up. He let his legs carry him to his car; let his body control itself as he drove, in a mind fog, to the lab. He didn't feel his hands reach for the doors. Gibbs stared at the wall of the elevator as he made his way down.

The glass doors slid open to complete silence.

"Abbs?"

"Gibbs?" Abby looked up from under her computer desk. Her black ear-buds fell out as she inched out from her sprawl. Gibbs bent down to get to Abby's level, taking one of her hands in his.

"Abby."

She gazed into Gibbs' eyes. An unfamiliar glint in Gibbs' stare looked Abby in the face. His thumb ran over the top of her hand in a circle, trying to soothe Abby's stress, and somehow, Gibbs' as well. A small smile touched his lips when his eyes met Abby's.

_"I'm sorry for being such an ass earlier."_ Gibbs sighed, signing with a monotone.

_"Gibbs, it's fine. We're both under a lot of stress. I'm sorry for confronting you."_

Gibbs looked away from her for a moment. How could Abby still be so forgiving? How could she still look him so softly in the face and not hate him?

_"I love you, Abby. I always will," _Gibbs smiled, _"Always have."_

Abby sat back. Gibbs loved her. He finally admitted it to her, in sign language no less. She smiled vividly at Gibbs, pulling him into a tight hug. The force Abby pulled him with made him lose his balance, and soon enough they were both on the mesh floor. Gibbs blushed as he rolled over to Abby's side, slinging his arm over her waist and propping himself up on his elbow.

"I love you too, Gibbs."

Abby leaned in to touch noses with him, still smiling. He smirked, moving his arm from her waist to cradle her head, and pulled her into a sweet kiss.

Electrifying shock traveled through both of them, as they laid on the mesh. And for once, everything seemed to be right.


End file.
